


Noise

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Yuri hears his parents engaging in activities, married!Viktuuri, viktor is extra as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Yuri figured if he had to spend two weeks at Katsudon and Viktor’s place while their new apartment was being renovated, so be it. Either way, he was able to wake up with Otabek in the morning. For years, that was all he ever wanted anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri again?! lol I'm sorry. At least there's a little bit of Viktuuri in this one ;)

The duvet wasn't as soft as the one at home and the tea wasn't their favorite brand, but it would do. Yuri figured if he had to spend two weeks at Katsudon and Viktor’s place while their new apartment was being renovated, so be it. Either way, he was able to wake up with Otabek in the morning. For years, that was all he ever wanted anyway. 

However, they didn't have the freedoms they had at home. They still had sex, it had been three days, _ of course _ they had sex. But they did it leaning over the bathroom sink while the other couple was gone and then took round two into the shower, like civilized people. 

That's why when Yuri heard the first moan, he was genuinely shocked. 

“Beka,” Yuri whispered frantically, shaking his boyfriend gently where he lay behind him. 

He got a displeased and sleepy grumble but moments later there was an audible sound against the wall, like something had banged against it, and Otabek stirred. 

“Did you hear that too?” He muttered, and Yuri nodded and turned over to face him. 

“I knew sharing a wall with them was a bad idea, they're not even trying to be quiet.” 

Otabek chuckled gently, pulling the smaller man against his chest to plant a kiss to his forehead. “They're married, Yura. It's not that surprising.” 

“Married people aren't supposed to have sex.” Yuri argued softly, closing his eyes and snuggling into Otabek's shoulder. 

“What about when we are married,  _ малыш _ ? Will my charms fade so quickly?” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes in the dark and turned his head to kiss Otabek's chest defiantly. “We’re different.” 

It would have been a sweet moment between the two of them, but Viktor Nikiforov picked that exact moment to wail out dramatically, and so loudly Yuri was sure they would have been able to hear it back in their own apartment fifteen minutes away. 

“Yuuri,  _ oh fuck _ , feels so good.” 

They could both hear it clearly through the wall, and Otabek only gasped softly when they heard a loud smack following it. 

“Didn't think Katsuki had it in him.” Otabek whispered, biting back a laugh. 

“I'm going to throw up.” Yuri groaned softly, hiding his face in the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing that was too big on him, probably because it was Otabek's. 

“Oh C’mon Yura,” Otabek smirked, cuddling into him and snaking his arm around his waist and down his hip, gripping into the soft flesh of his ass through his boxers. 

“Oh fuck,” Otabek whispered teasingly in a gravely Russian-to-English accent, imitating Viktor. “It feels so good.” 

Otabek didn't speak English very well to begin with, so it was even more overdrawn and hilarious. Yuri instantly dissolved into giggles, biting into his sleeve and trembling in Otabek's arms with laughter. 

“You're an asshole.” Yuri murmured as his giggles subsided, scooting up to rest his body halfway over where the Kazakh man lay. Yuri kissed him sweetly, cradling his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt covering his cold hands. 

“I love you too.” Otabek smiled against his lips. 

  
Yuri smiled back, already silently planning his revenge against the older couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> малыш - baby/kid. (Although if any fluent speaker could give me a more accurate word for “kid” I'd be very appreciative. The idea of Otabek calling Yuri “kid” is really cool to me and i kind of need it for my grunge/punk band au.) 
> 
> Another note, please remember if you have any ideas you want to see filled during this 31 day challenge, let me know here or on tumblr (onotherflights)!


End file.
